Kotoba wa Iranai
by Cannabis G
Summary: [UPDATE] a YUNJAE's fanfiction. Oh, ayolah, Kim Jaejoong! Mereka pasti akan menertawaimu jika melihat keadaanmu sekarang! Ia benar-benar terlihat konyol saat ini, berada diatas meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memasak, ketakutan oleh serangga yang harusnya hanya ditakuti oleh perempuan. Ketakutan oleh seekor kecoak. Kecoak, kecoak! Garis bawahi itu. Don't like, don't read !
1. Chapter 1

**Kotoba wa Iranai (**_**No words are needed**_**)**

**© Cannabis G **

_**a **_**Yunjae****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一**_**'**__**s fanfiction**_

_**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**_

**.**

_**Genre**_ : _Romance_,

_**Rated**_ : **T**

**.**

**.**

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WARNING**_**!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh **_**virus**_** dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**...**

Jung Yunho一15 tahun, berdiri terpaku didepan sebuah pintu apartemen berwarna abu-abu. Sudah lebih dari dua menit ia berdiri disana, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus masuk sekarang atau tidak.

"Hhhhh," pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Ia merutuki Ayahnya yang dipindahtugaskan ke Jepang selama tiga tahun一mengharuskan mereka untuk pindah dari kota Seoul ke kota Tokyo, dari Korea ke Jepang一yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya detik itu juga.

Dan disinilah dirinya berakhir sekarang, setelah perdebatannya dengan sang Ayah 一yang membuat ruangan itu tidak pantas lagi dikatakan sebuah ruang tamu lagi一 Terimakasih untuk Ibunya yang cantik nan baik hati yang telah membujuk Ayahnya yang keras kepala itu untuk mengijinkannya tetap tinggal di Seoul. Dan berhasil! Ia tetap tinggal di Seoul dan dia juga akan tetap bersekolah di sekolah yang ia incar saat masih bersekolah di Shinki _Junior High School_一Shinwa _Senior High School_.

Dan dari semua rasa syukurnya ada satu hal yang membuat ia kembali merutuki Ayahnya. Ia memang tinggal di Seoul dan bersekolah di Shinwa, TETAPI kenapa ia harus tinggal dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal!? Yeah, meski pun Ayahnya mengatakan orang yang akan tinggal bersamanya itu adalah anak dari teman Ayahnya semasa kuliah dulu. Orang asing ya orang asing!

Yunho mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya lalu memasukkannya kelubang kunci. Setelah terdengar bunyi yang menandakan pintu itu bisa dibuka, Yunho meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya.

Cklek

Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam. Sepi.

Bukankah Ayahnya mengatakan kalau apartemen ini adalah milik anak lelaki teman kuliahnya itu? Lantas, kemana calon _roommate_-nya?

Yunho melangkah memasuki apartemen itu, ia bisa melihat apartemen itu bersih dan juga rapi. Benar-benar seperti bukan apartemen yang ditinggali pemuda berumur 19 tahun 一anak teman Ayahnya一 err, jangan-jangan...

...perempuan?

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin Ayahnya itu akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Mustahil deh, mustahil! Ia saja sampai sekarang kalau mau berpacaran harus sembunyi-sembunyi dulu.

Sreegg

Terdengar suara pintu digeser, Yunho memandang pada pintu geser itu dan terbelalak.

Demi jidat lebarnya Yoochun! Kepala Ayahnya pasti kebentur pintu, pasti itu, pasti! Sosok yang keluar dari pintu yg diduga pintu kamar mandi itu perempuan. Perempuan. PEREMPUAN! Dadanya juga datar!

**...**

Eh? Apa? Datar?

Lho kok datar, dia kan perempuan. Harusnya ada dua daging yang menonjol didadanya.

Lalu ini? Masa iya yang berada dihadapannya itu laki-laki. Yunho menatap sosok itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali keatas.

Helaian pirang madu yang basah, jatuh membingkai wajah putih nan elok sosok itu yang berhiaskan dua iris sewarna langit malam 一yang kini menatap penasaran dirinya. Juga, bibir yang terlihat berwarna merah karena sang empu baru saja membersihkan dirinya.

Yunho menurunkan pandangannya, tanpa sadar mereguk ludah begitu kedua irisnya melihat bagaimana lekukkan-lekukkan yang tercipta oleh _bathrobe_yang dikenakan sosok dihadapannya一seksi.

Ia berani bertaruh kalau sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang proposional 一mengacu bagaimana lekukkan itu terjadi一 juga pinggang yang ramping. Ini baru bisa dikatakan seksi dari pada setumpuk majalah yang diberikan Yoochun padanya minggu lalu一yang isinya berpuluh-puluh lembar foto dengan berbagai macam pose seksi perempuan didalamnya, baik yang masih mengenakan pakaian atau pun tidak.

**...**

Apa? Mesum?

Hei, jangan salahkan dirinya! Bagaimana pun juga dia hanyalah seorang remaja labil dengan hormon berlebih. Ingat, ia remaja berusia 15 tahun! Jadi wajar saja, dan kalau dirinya mesum.

Lantas Yoochun sahabatnya itu apa? _Innocent_? Memikirkannya, Ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan makan paginya detik itu juga.

"Hei," sebuah sapaan menyapa indra pendengaran Yunho. Bahkan suaranya begitu lembut. Yakin deh, Ayahnya pasti benar-benar terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Pintu, mungkin?

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu semakin terdengar. Kedua mata sipitnya bisa melihat sosok yang mengenakan _bathrobe_itu mendekat kearahnya, membuat lekukkan itu terlihat semakin jelas.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yunho terbata一entah kenapa ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Hormon sialan! Dalam jarak ini, ia bisa mencium bau shampo yang digunakan sosok dihadapannya.

"Lalu," jeda sejenak, "kenapa kau mimisan?" sosok itu kembali bertanya.

**...**

"HEEEEEE?"

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** _hope __**they'll comeback as**_** 5**.

…

"Silahkan," Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir teh diatas meja一dihadapan Yunho yang kini tengah menengadahkan wajahnya keatas. Mencoba menghentikkan mimisannya, jika ditanya kenapa.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang kini mendudukkan diri didepan dirinya, ia tersenyum gugup一masih mengingat betapa memalukan dirinya tadi. "Te-terimakasih, err.." ucapnya terbata dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Karena jujur, ia masih belum mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Yeah, pemuda, entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa saat mengetahui hal ini. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos berleher V一membuat ia bisa melihat dada datar milik sosok didepannya.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." ucap Jaejoong cepat.

"Ah, ya, terimakasih, Jaejoong hyung." Yunho kembali mengulang ucapannya, ditambah dengan nama Jaejoong dibelakangnya. "Namaku Jung Yunho, salam kenal. Kurasa Hyung tahu alasan kenapa aku disini," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tidak kusangka, kau benar-benar seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan Paman Yanghyun, sangat identik." Celetuk Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam一kalau tidak mau dikatakan sedikit terpaku oleh senyuman yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku mirip dengan orang itu!" Sentak Yunho cepat, dahinya mengerut kesal, ia tidak pernah suka jika disamakan dengan Ayahnya yang egois dan tukang perintah itu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "bahkan cara menyangkalnya pun sama."

BRAAKK

"YA!" Yunho berteriak dan menggebrak meja一membuat teh yang sedari tadi berada disana sedikit tumpah, "kalau kukatakan tidak mirip, ya tidak!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Yunho menggebrak meja, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli. 'Apanya yang tidak mirip, tindakanmu itu malah menunjukkan kau mirip dengan Paman Yanghyun,' batinnya.

"Baik-baik, tidak mirip kok," ujar Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Yunho mendengus, "tapi senyum diwajahmu itu terlihat mengerikan, Hyung."

"Eeee, mengerikan? Bukannya senyumku itu manis? Semua orang selalu berkata begitu padaku," ucap Jaejoong, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya kepipi putih miliknya.

"Tidak, jika senyum itu palsu." Cibir Yunho, "aku yakin, Hyung pasti mengatakan kalau aku dan orang itu benar-benar mirip didalam hati."

"Wah, kau orang pertama selain keluarga dan teman dekatku yang tahu mana senyum yang palsu." Jaejoong berujar riang sambil tertawa一ia menutup bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Matanya berkilat senang. Rupa-rupanya bocah didepannya ini sedikit mengerti dirinya.

Ia berhenti tertawa lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "karena kau akan tinggal disini, aku harus mempersiapkan kamar tidur untukmu. Jadi, tunggu disini dan habiskan tehmu, aku akan tersinggung jika kau tidak menghabiskannya."

Ia melihat pemuda yang usianya hanya berjarak 4 tahun darinya itu mengangguk, Jaejoong pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu miliknya.

Setelah punggung Jaejoong yang berlapiskan kaus putih itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Yunho mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Beruntung teh itu tidak lagi panas dan tidak cukup untuk membakar lidahnya.

Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kelorong yang berada disebelah kanan ruang tamu一tempat dimana terakhir kali ia melihat Jaejoong. Ia berjalan santai sambil memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang disepanjang lorong. Yunho pun berhenti dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan bersantai.

Disana ia bisa melihat sebuah sofa panjang dengan meja kecil disisi kanannya, juga sebuah televisi berlayar besar tepat berada didepan sofa berwarna _pink_pudar itu一ia mengangkat alis ketika melihatnya.

Dibawah televisi itu terlihat sebuah dvd _player_ dan _playstation_3, disebelahnya terdapat rak yang berisi kaset. Dibelakang sofa, tepatnya disudut kanan dan disebelah jendela 一mungkin akan lebih tepat disebut dinding kaca karena sangat panjang dan lebar一 terdapat sebuah grandpiano berwarna putih gading.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya一mencoba menghalangi sinar matahari terbenam yang menembus masuk melalui kaca besar dihadapannya. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling, disebelah kiri televisi terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan gantungan, errr, Hello Kitty? Bertuliskan _mjjeje's room_, itu pasti kamar Jaejoong. Oke, entah kenapa ia kembali meragukan _gender_orang yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu. Tadi sofa, sekarang gantungan Hello Kitty.

"Uwaaaaaaa!"

BRAAAK BRUKK BRAK!

Yunho berjingkat mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit一tepat disebelah kanan tubuhnya, juga berhadapan dengan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi dan melihat kedalam.

"Aku baik-baik sa一"

PLUK

"一ja," sebuah buku jatuh menimpa kepala Jaejoong yang kini terlentang diatas lantai dengan buku-buku, boneka, pakaian juga sebuah lemari menimpa tubuh pemuda cantik itu. Jaejoong mendongak kearah Yunho yang melotot padanya. Entah karena ia ditimpa lemari atau karena posisinya sekarang.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong一membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Terimakasih," ucap Jaejoong sambil membenarkan kausnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Hyung tadi bilang akan menyiapkan kamar untukku?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aku memang sedang menyiapkan kamar untukmu, hanya saja tadi aku menyenggol lemari dan membuat lemari dan isinya menimpaku." Jawab Jaejoong, ia merengut merasakan punggung dan kaki kanannya berdenyut sakit.

"Harusnya Hyung lebih berhati-hati," ucap Yunho. Ia memandang berkeliling kamar itu, ada dua lemari kaca didalamnya一tiga dengan lemari kayu yang tadi jatuh menimpa Jaejoong. Didalam lemari itu berjejer boneka dan juga tumpukan baju serta aksesoris. Disudut kanan ada sebuah sofa besar dengan 3 gitar diatasnya juga kertas-kertas yang berserakan, disebelahnya terdapat meja panjang dan 一lagi-lagi一 ada boneka diatasnya, kali ini dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Sedangkan disudut kiri terlihat rak kecil dua tingkat dengan bola voli dan basket dimasing-masing tingkat.

"Ah, kamar ini kugunakan untuk menyimpan semua hadiah dari teman-temanku." Ujar Jaejoong menjawab kerutan yang terbentuk didahi Yunho, "yaah, meski pun tidak semuanya temanku sih," tambahnya diakhir dengan berbisik.

"Tapi, Hyung, kenapa lebih banyak boneka disini?" tanya Yunho, ia memandang aneh pada Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, mereka bilang aku lebih cocok mendapatkan hadiah sebuah boneka." Jaejoong _nyengir_seraya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan kearah pintu, "untuk malam ini kau akan tidur dikamarku karena aku tidak memiliki kasur lagi, besok kita akan membeli kasur untukmu dan juga mengeluarkan ini semua dari sini." Jaejoong menunjuk hadiah-hadiah itu, "taruhan deh, kau pasti tidak akan nyaman jika benda-benda seperti ini ada disekitarmu."

"Eeeh? Lalu Hyung akan tidur dimana?" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Aku?" tanya Jaejoong, setelah Yunho berdiri disampingnya, ia pun menutup pintu didepannya. "Tentu saja dikamarku, kasurku lumayan besar untuk ditempati dua orang laki-laki."

Ia berbalik, membuat ia kembali berhadapan dengan Yunho. "Tidak masalah, bukan? Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki, jadi tidak perlu cemas akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan," Jaejoong berujar dengan riang tanpa tahu bahwa batin pemuda dihadapannya ini tengah dilanda gempa 9 SR.

'Hyung sih pengecualian, kalau tidur dengan laki-laki seperti Hyung, semua orang pun akan tergoda,' batin Yunho, 'dan untungnya aku ini tipe yang setia.'

"Silahkan bersantai sementara aku memasak makan malam, oke?"

"Memangnya Hyung bisa memasak?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berhasil menenangkan batinnya.

Wajah Jaejoong memberengut ketika mendengar pertanyaan bernada meremehkan dari Yunho, "tentu saja bisa. Beraninya kau meremehkanku, tunggu dan lihat saja nanti, kau akan kubuat takjub dengan masakanku, Jung Yunho!" sentaknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho一munuju dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Membuat Yunho tercengang melihat tingkah Jaejoong tersebut.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat bahu acuh, ia berjalan mendekati sofa berwarna pink itu dan duduk diatasnya. Mengambil remot dan menyalakan televisi, Yunho pun menyamankan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia baru ingat ia belum menghubungi Ibunya, dengan cepat ia merogoh ponselnya dan menelepon sang Ibu tercinta. Jujur, dia memang lebih dekat dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu ketimbang laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengannya.

**..****.**

"Apa kubilang, kau pasti akan takjub merasakan masakanku," cibir Jaejoong pada pemuda yang kini tengah terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

Ya, mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam. Menghasilkan perut mereka kenyang, ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah Yunho saat merasakan masakan Jaejoong 一Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah melihatnya, tidak ada yang tidak mengakuinya dalam hal masak-memasak一 benar-benar makan malam yang menyenangkan.

"Kuakui masakanmu enak, Hyung. Bahkan sangat enak, melebihi masakan Ibuku," aku Yunho. Ia masih sibuk memainkan game diponselnya, tidak menyadari penampilan sosok dihadapannya yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Bisa dirasakannya kasur disebelah kanannya menjadi berat一menandakan ada yang duduk disana. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, "oh, ya, Hyung一KENAPA HYUNG HANYA MENGENAKAN KEMEJA!?"

Ucapannya yang semula ingin menyampaikan pesan sang Ibu terhenti seketika begitu melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang kini telah duduk disebelahnya. Dalam jarak segini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas paha putih milik Jaejoong yang terekspos terang-terangan.

Yunho membuang wajahnya dan terus membatin bahwa dia adalah laki-laki setia, ia tidak akan tergoda dengan paha itu. Tidak akan! Meski pun paha itu terlihat menggiurkan dan seksi dimatanya, eh, apa? Menggiurkan? Seksi? Hei, Jung Yunho! Bertahanlah! Ingat, kau itu tipe setia!

Aaah~ ia penasaran bagaimana jika ia memberikan _kissmark_pada paha putih itu. Ia berani bertaruh, pasti akan terlihat kentara sekali dengan kulit paha itu. JUNG YUNHO BERTAHAAAAANNN!

Juga merasakan betapa lembutnya paha itu saat ia mengelusnya. KAU LAKI-LAKI YANG SETIA! CUKUP SAHABATMU YANG BERJIDAT LEBAR ITU SAJA YANG TUKANG SELINGKUH!

**...**

"HACHOO~!"

Dilain tempat, seorang pemuda yang kini tengah dikelilingi empat wanita dewasa itu pun bersin dengan keras.

**...**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, ia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Ah, untungnya anak sulung keluarga Jung itu tidak melihatnya. Kalau iya, bisa dipastikan kata-kata 'Aku laki-laki setia' itu akan berbelok menjadi 'Aku laki-laki tidak setia'.

"Kenapa dengan kemejaku?" tanya Jaejoong polos, "sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk tidur hanya memakai kemeja."

Hening merayap, sebelum pada akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"U-uh, selamat tidur, Jaejoong hyung." Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya, ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan Jaejoong juga ikut berbaring. Yunho merasakan sebuah colekan dibahunya saat sedikit lagi ia akan mulai terlelap.

"Yunho."

"Yunho."

"Jung Yunho~"

"Hm?"

"Kau membuatku tidak kebagian selimut," ujar Jaejoong saat dia mendapatkan sedikit respon dari pemuda yang membelakanginya itu.

"Ee?" Yunho segera berbalik dan melihat kearah Jaejoong一ia langsung menyesal detik itu juga saat melihat paha itu kembali. Ia menghela nafas lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong, berbagi selimut. "Mendekatlah, Hyung," ujarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan beringsut mendekati Yunho, "kau baik sekali. Mirip dengan adikku."

"Adik?"

"Iya, Adikku. Dia selalu bersikap baik padaku, terutama saat kami tidur berdua, ia selalu memberikan selimut padaku. Dia juga seusia denganmu, 15 tahun."

Yunho mengangguk, "adik perempuan Hyung pasti cantik sekali ya."

Jaejoong terkikik geli sebelum kembali berujar, "sayangnya dia itu laki-laki. Kalau saja dia perempuan, aku pasti akan menjodohkanmu dengannya."

"Oh, begitu." Yunho hanya bergumam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, kelopak matanya kini terasa berat.

"Besok hari minggu, kita akan membeli kasur untukmu. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang," putus Jaejoong pada akhirnya saat ia melihat Yunho yang sudah menutup matanya一ia pun merasakan adanya sebuah beban imajiner yang membuat ia mau tidak mau menutup kedua kelopak matanya yang berhiaskan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik itu.

"Mmmh," Yunho kembali menggumam, rasa-rasanya sebentar lagi ia akan terseret menuju alam mimpi.

Jaejoong menyamankan posisi tidurnya, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya, sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup. "Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Yunho." Ucapnya pelan.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung" Balas Yunho tidak kalah pelannya, ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

Semenit kemudian, kamar itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas teratur milik keduanya. Mereka, sedang berada dalam buaian sang dewi tidur. Mimpi indah, Yunho, Jaejoong.

**[ To be Continued**** ]****  
**  
A.N : Pernah di-_post_ di fb saya beberapa bulan yang lalu, **Prince Minkyu**.

**...**

:: Judul diambil dari Album **Heart, mind and soul** _track_ 02一dengan judul yang sama, Kotoba **wa Iranai** (_**No words are needed**_)

**0609prince  
****Cannabis G, April 2012.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kotoba wa Iranai (**_**No words are needed**_**)**

**© Cannabis G **

_**a **_**Yunjae****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一**_**'s fanfiction**_

_**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**_

**.**

_**Genre**_ : _Romance_,

_**Rated**_ : **T**

**.**

**.**

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WARNING**_**!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh **_**virus**_** dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**...  
**

**...  
**

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris kembar berwarna cokelat yang dimiliki kedua kelopaknya. Detik berikutnya kelopak itu kembali menutup. Rupa-rupanya sang pemilik belum terbiasa akan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui gorden jendela 一yang menjulang dari lantai hingga langit-langit一 yang terletak tepat didepan tempat tidur yang ia tempati. Kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, lalu tertutup, terbuka, tertutup kembali一mengerjap.

Yunho membuka kedua kelopak matanya kembali setelah beberapa kerjapan, seingatnya jendela kamarnya tidak sebesar itu. Ah, ya! Ini memang bukan kamarnya, tetapi kamar milik pemuda yang kemarin sore telah resmi menjadi Roommate-nya. Ia bangkit dan duduk diatas ranjang, melirik kesebelah kanan dan mendapati kasur disebelahnya yang tadi malam ditempati Jaejoong, kosong.

Bicara soal semalam, untung saja ia bisa menahan dirinya. Bayangkan saja! Jaejoong tidur sambil memeluknya erat, membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan menghabiskan waktu tiga jam dengan memandangi langit-langit kamar seraya merutuki kejadian yang menimpanya sejak pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di apartemen ini. Tidak sepenuhnya buruk, sebenarnya. Untungnya setelah tiga jam yang bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung, Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan pada tubuhnya dan beralih tidur dengan membelakangi dirinya.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya, pintu kayu itu terbuka diiringi oleh kepala Jaejoong yang menyembul kedalam.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ujar Jaejoong dan berjalan menyingkap gorden一membuat semakin banyak sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar. Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya begitu sinar itu mencapai tempatnya.

Tarikan kecil dilengan kirinya membuat ia membuka mata kembali. Mendapati bahwa yang menarik lengannya adalah Jaejoong, ia balas tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang memberikannya senyum lembut.

"Ayo mandi, bukankah hari ini kita akan membeli kasur untukmu?" ujar Jaejoong pada Yunho yang kini tengah menguap lebar.

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan, "aku tahu, Hyung. Aku tahu," ia menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit malas. Dihapusnya air mata yang berkumpul disudut matanya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari atas tempat tidur一menuju tas ranselnya yang semalam diletakkan diatas sofa tunggal berwarna merah yang ada didalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Barang-barangmu sedikit sekali," Yunho terlonjak mendengar suara Jaejoong一apa lagi ketika ia mendapati jarak pipinya dengan pipi Jaejoong hanya sekitar satu kepalan tinju. Semburat tipis berwarna merah muda perlahan merambati pipi Yunho begitu ia bisa mencium parfum Jaejoong, ditambah dengan dada Jaejoong yang menempel pada punggungnya一Jaejoong membungkuk kearahnya, jika kalian belum paham.

"Harusnya kau membawa lebih banyak lagi," Jaejoong kembali berujar. Nafas hangatnya menerpa tangan Yunho yang memegang sebuah kaus putih一sebuah desiran halus pun menyapa dada Yunho detik itu juga.

"Ba-barang-barangku yang lain akan tiba disini secepatnya, mungkin sebentar lagi." ucap Yunho sedikit tergagap. Ia bisa merasakan Jaejoong mengangguk paham, detik berikutnya sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambut hitam miliknya一yang membuat helaian-helaian berwarna hitam itu lebih kusut dari saat ia bangun. Tangan siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Jaejoong.

"Nah, nah... Ayo mandi, kau sudah tahu dimana kamar mandi, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong riang. Ia keluar kamar begitu mendengar Yunho menggumamkan letak kamar mandi apartemennya.

**[ W ]**

Jaejoong duduk dimeja makan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Hampir satu jam, yeah, satu jam! Sejak pemuda yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu di kamar mandi, dan sampai sekarang, pemuda itu, belum keluar dari sana.

Telinganya bisa mendengar suara shower dari dalam sana. Samar-samar, ia juga mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang belum keluar dari sana sedari tadi. Perhatiannya teralih dengan ringtone ponsel 一menandakan ia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan一 yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas meja, Jaejoong tersenyum lebar begitu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo, Paman!" sapanya riang pada sang penelepon.

"Eh? Paman? Halo?" Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya begitu tidak mendapat respon dari penelepon yang dipanggilnya Paman itu.

[ Jangan berteriak seperti itu, bisa-bisa besok kau mendapat undangan pemakaman, Jaejoongie. ]

"Haiish, Paman tidak terlalu tua hingga bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena sapaan ceriaku kok." Ucap Jaejoong terkekeh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya yang bebas didepan wajahnya, "biar kutebak! Paman pasti mengkhawatirkan Yunho, benar bukan?"

[ Heh, siapa bilang aku khawatir pada anak bodoh itu. ] Yanghyun mendengus diseberang sana.

"Bohong, Paman pasti mengkhawatirkannya~" Jaejoong mengeluarkan cengiran jahilnya, sudah lama ia tidak menggoda teman Ayahnya satu ini. Terakhir mereka bertemu satu tahun lalu saat ia berkunjung ke kantor Ayahnya.

[ Tidak. ]

"Paman bohong."

[ Aku bilang tidak, Joongie. ]

"Joongie tidak percaya tuh," Jaejoong terseyum senang mendengar sang Paman berujar dengan beberapa penekanan ditiap suku kata, ia bisa mendengar Yanghyun mendengus sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar一yang sukses meruntuhkan senyum dibibirnya.

[ Pesanan tasmu dibatalkan. ]

"Gyaaah! Paman curang!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris, kalau begini caranya, ia tidak akan menggoda Pamannya itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia memang mengincar tas itu dari saat ia melihat rancangannya disebuah majalah, terlebih tas itu hanya diproduksi dan dijual sebanyak 50 buah di Tokyo.

[ Kau yang membuatnya jadi begitu. ]

Jaejoong mendengus, "cih, aku benci Paman. Sekarang katakan kenapa Paman meneleponku, jangan katakan kalau Paman rindu padaku." Ia berujar sinis, bibirnya memberengut sebal.

[ Kalau benar, kenapa? ]

"Paman!"

[ Hahaha, Paman mu ini hanya ingin bertanya apa barang-barang bocah nakal itu sudah sampai atau belum di apartemenmu. ]

"Tuh kan, Paman khawatir padanya. Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya dia sedang apa sekarang, eoh?" Jeda sejenak, Jaejoong melihat jam yang merekat erat pada dinding, "baru sampai sekitar 15 menit lalu."

[ Lebih cepat dari perkiraan rupanya. Baiklah, baiklah, apa yang dilakukan Yunho kecilku sekarang? ]

Jaejoong melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terletak disebelah dapur, "dia belum keluar dari kamar mandi sejak sejam yang lalu." Ucapnya malas-malasan, "kenapa malah tertawa, huh?" tanyanya saat mendengar Yanghyun tertawa.

[ Biasakan dirimu dengan hal itu. Dia sering mengadakan konser kecil di kamar mandi. ]

"Ya, ya, ya. Masakanku jadi dingin karena konsernya itu," dengus Jaejoong.

[ Kami akan take-off sebentar lagi, Bibimu titip salam untukmu dan Yunho. Tolong jaga bocah nakal itu untuk kami, oke? ]

"Cepatnya~ Salam juga untuk Bibi. Tanpa Paman katakan juga akan kujaga, apa lagi dia seusia dengan adikku." Jeda sejenak, "jangan lupa tas ku ya!"

一pip. Dan sambungan pun terputus. Tepat setelahnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka, diikuti dengan Yunho yang keluar sambil mengeringkan helai rambut hitamnya.

"Yunnie, kau membuat masakanku dingin karena konser yang kau lakukan didalam sana." Yunho berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya dan mendongak menatap Jaejoong yang bertopang dagu diatas meja dengan beberapa masakan yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Yunho menaiki dua anak tangga yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan meja makan dan dapur, ia menarik kursi disebelah kiri Jaejoong dan duduk disana. "Maaf, Hyung. Kebiasaan dari kecil, susah dihilangkan."

"Aku tahu, tadi Paman Yanghyun mengatakannya padaku. Ah, ya! Barang-barangmu sudah sampai waktu kau di kamar mandi tadi." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengambil beberapa piring makanan dan membawanya kearah dapur. "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan memanaskannya untukmu."

**[ W ]**

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan keluar stasiun一bergabung dengan pejalan kaki lainnya. Mereka sekarang ada di pusat perbelanjaan kota seoul yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki yang memang ingin berbelanja atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan melepas penat saja.

Yunho menggerutu pelan, ia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatap lapar kearah mereka一kearah Jaejoong tepatnya. Tidak masalah jika yang menatap adalah perempuan, tetapi berbeda jika yang menatap pemuda berumur 19 tahun disebelahnya 一yang mengenakan kaus putih panjang berleher rendah dengan jeans putih yang melekat erat dikaki panjangnya dan sebuah sneaker berwarna hitam yang senada dengan kupluk yang dipakainya一 adalah laki-laki. Che! Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat kalau sosok yang mereka pandang dengan mata lapar itu adalah laki-laki? Tak cukup kah leher kaus yang hampir mengekspos dada itu?

Yunho merapat pada Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Hyung, kau terus diperhatikan sedari tadi." Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada beberapa laki-laki yang menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan senandung yang didendangkannya sedari tadi, "lalu?"

"Hyung tidak merasa terganggu?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "selama mereka tidak menganggu, tidak masalah."

"Santai sekali ya," komentar Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya一mengejek.

"Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama jika menjadiku, Yunnie."

Keduanya terus mengobrol sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling apakah ada toko yang menjual kasur. Sesekali Jaejoong tertawa saat Yunho bercerita tentang tingkah laku teman sekolahnya yang tidak pernah tidak mengejar perempuan barang sehari pun.

"Hei, Non! Nona cantik yang mengenakan kaus putih disana~ Mau membeli kalung ini? Aku berani bertaruh kalung ini akan cocok melekat dikulit lehermu yang indah itu."

Sebuah suara dengan nada menggoda bercampur iseng berhasil menginterupsi obrolan keduanya.

**[ W ]**

"Hei, Non! Nona cantik yang mengenakan kaus putih disana~ Mau membeli kalung ini? Aku berani bertaruh kalung ini akan cocok melekat dikulit lehermu yang indah itu."

Sebuah suara dengan nada menggoda bercampur iseng berhasil menginterupsi obrolan keduanya.

'Yang ini malah berani menggoda,' Yunho menggerutu dibenaknya. Mata sipitnya memandang kearah dimana asal suara iseng itu berada, Jaejoong pun ikut memandang kearah yang sama.

Retinanya menangkap seorang berjaket hitam dengan bulu-bulu yang menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangan, bagian bawah jaket dan tudung jaket yang berwarna kuning. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam dua hari ini ia tidak bisa membedakan jenis kelamin seseorang. Wajah orang didepannya 一yang tengah tersenyum kearah mereka一 terlihat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Pandangan Yunho turun kebawah, oh, oke, dia laki-laki. Mengacu dengan kaus jaring-jaring yang dikenakannya. Didepan laki-laki 一ia terlihat masih muda, sebutan pemuda lebih cocok, mungkin?一 itu terbentang sebuah kain hitam dengan berbagai aksesoris tersusun rapi diatasnya.

Hanya orang yang tengah menawari jualannya toh, Yunho mendengus. Ia kira salah satu dari orang-orang yang menatap lapar Jaejoong. Yunho menggerakkan kakinya一berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, "kita pergi, Hyung." Ajaknya pada Jaejoong.

Dan sayangnya, ajakkannya itu tidak diindahkan oleh Jaejoong. Pemuda itu malah berjalan kearah sang penjual 一yang masih tersenyum pada mereka一, Yunho mengerutkan alisnya dan memutuskan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong. Bisa dilihatnya Hyungnya itu berjongkok didepan pemuda yang mengenakan jaket dengan aksen bulu-bulu itu.

Jaejoong berjongkok dan mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok dihadapannya, ia memegang tangan sang pemuda yang memegang sebuah kalung. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sebelum berujar, "tentu kau berani bertaruh. Karena kau membuatnya memang untuk diberikan padaku, Ji."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jaejoong 'Ji' itu tergelak, "tentu saja. Aku membuatnya hanya pas untuk kau kenakan seorang, eh, Jaejoongie~" ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun kembali mendekatkan diri, hingga kini hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. "Tumben kau berjualan pagi begini, kau tidak kuliah?"

Ji urung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong karena sebuah tepukan dibahu kirinya dan sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit jengkel.

Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan bahu pemuda yang dipanggil Ji itu, ia juga menarik bahu keduanya untuk menjauh. "Yak, cukup sampai disini!" Yunho berseru, ia memandang kearah Jaejoong yang kini juga tengah memandangnya, "tidakkah Hyung ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, huh?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dirinya diabaikan sementara dua pemuda didepannya ini melakukan adegan lovey-dovey.

Jaejoong menegakkan dirinya kembali, diikuti oleh Yunho dan Ji. Ia tersenyum pada Ji sambil mengarahkan tunjuknya pada Yunho. "Kenalkan, ini Yunho, Jung Yunho. Mulai kemarin dia tinggal bersamaku."

Yunho mengangguk kecil, "halo," sapanya.

"Dan Yunho, ini GD. G-Dragon tepatnya, salah satu temanku di Universitas."

GD tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, ia berujar riang, "G-Dragon, salam kenal, Yunho~"

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan GD dan menjabatnya, "salam kenal, Hyung."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar, Joongie." G-Dragon menoleh dan menyeringai kearah Jaejoong, "daun muda, eh?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia pacarku. Dan, bukannya kau yang suka daun muda?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek yang kental pada kalimat terakhir. Alisnya berkerut melihat tangan G-Dragon dan Yunho yang masih berjabat. Ia berjalan kearah keduanya dan melepaskan jabatan itu 一entah kenapa dirinya tidak suka melihat hal itu一, "mau sampai kapan kalian akan saling berjabat?" katanya ketus.

G-Dragon kembali tergelak, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "maaf, maaf. Aku tidak akan merebut dia darimu kok!"

Jaejoong memutar matanya bosan, Yunho hanya memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan, uhm, sedikit kecewa? Saat Jaejoong berkata mentah-mentah bahwa ia bukan pacarnya, dan kenyataannya adalah benar.

"Jadi," G-Dragon kembali bersuara, "kalian akan kencan dima一oke, maaf, peace! Kalian mau kemana?" ia segera mengganti kalimatnya saat mendapat pelototan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "toko kasur. Kami akan membeli kasur untuk Yunho."

"Heee, jadi kalian akan pisah ranjang!" Pemuda didepannya membulatkan mata 一pura-pura一 terkejut.

Plak

"Hentikan imajinasi bodohmu itu, Ji!" Jaejoong menggeplak kepala G-Dragon, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Phuuun~ Jaejoongie memang susah diajak bercanda," G-Dragon memajukan bibirnya sebal. Detik berikutnya, ekspresi sebal itu kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi yang penuh dengan kecerian musim panas khas miliknya, "kalau toko kasur, kau bisa menemukannya diujung belokkan sana."

"Aku sudah tahu, kau pikir aku tidak pernah kesini."

"Aissh, ketusnyaa~"

"Salahmu," ucap Jaejoong datar.

Yunho yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya melihat interaksi kedua pemuda cantik dihadapannya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia menikmatinya. Apa lagi saat pemuda berjaket bulu-bulu itu menggoda Jaejoong.

Ia bertanya tanpa suara saat Jaejoong berbalik memandangnya. Seolah mengerti, ia melangkahkan kakinya dari sana menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh G-Dragon.

Setelah Yunho cukup jauh darinya, Jaejoong menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bahu G-Dragon, ia mengambil nafas cukup banyak lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kumohon," ujarnya dengan lirih dan mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk lalu memandang wajah sahabat karibnya, "jangan berkata seperti itu lagi didepan Yunho. Kau membuatku tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi datarku!"

BLUSH

Wajah cantik itu sekarang dihiasi oleh semburat berwarna merah muda. Membuat pemuda didepannya kembali tergelak dan mendapat geplakan penuh kasih sayang dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Kwon Jiyong 一nama asli G-Dragon, jika anda ingin tahu, tentu.一 bukannya meringis sakit seperti sebelumnya, ia malah menambah intensitas tawanya, membuat ia dan Jaejoong menjadi pusat perhatian detik itu juga.

"Hahaha, oh! Oh..ke!" Oh, ia sulit untuk berbicara, tangannya bergerak memegang perutnya yang kram karena banyak tertawa. "Jadi, ehem! Dia si Pangeran kecil itu, eh?" tanyanya dan mengusap air mata yang menumpuk dimata kirinya.

"Pa-Pangeran apa?" Jaejoong bertanya gagap, seingatnya, ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal kecil dimasa lalunya itu pada siapapun kecuali Ibunya.

"Oh, ayolah~ Pangeran kecil itu, Pangeran yang kau katakan menyelamatkanmu dari... Dari... Dari kecoak raksasa一BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Kecoak! Kecoak raksasa! Hahahaha," Jiyong kembali tertawa saat mengatakan salah satu binatang berwarna kecokelatan yang selalu berkeliaran ditempat-tempat kotor itu. Demi pantat montoknya Junsu 一salah satu sahabat Jaejoong di jurusan musik一 ! Temannya yang selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah laki-laki sejati itu takut kecoak. KECOAK! Oh, tidak. Jika terus begini, kotak tertawanya akan rusak seperti halnya tokoh gurita yang ada difilm yang selalu ia tonton tiap petang dan ia tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi. "Kau mengatakannya saat pesta kemenangan kita membantai berandalan dari sekolah menengah barat dan kau MABUK, kalau kau mau tahu," tambahnya, detik berikutnya ia kembali tertawa.

Jiyong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, meski pun tawanya tidak teredam sempurna. Tetapi dibatinnya ia tertawa lebih keras lagi.

Jaejoong memberengutkan bibirnya, selalu begini, kalau dirinya sudah begitu mabuk. Ia tanpa sadar akan membeberkan rahasianya, melangkahkan kakinya dari sana dengan jengkel. "Lebih baik aku pergi dari pada terus ditertawakan olehmu dan menjadi pusat perhatian."

Jiyong menghentikkan tawanya dan berujar histeris, "hyaaah! Jangan pergi! Oke, aku berhenti tertawa. Tapi tunggu aku sebentar," ia langsung berbalik dan membereskan dagangannya. Setelah menyampirkan tas ranselnya dipundak, ia langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan beranjak dari sana, "nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi."

"Kita?" Maksudmu, kau dan aku? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya diseret oleh Jiyong.

"Yap! Kau dan aku." Jawab Jiyong riang, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Yunho yang tengah menunggu dibelokkan yang tadi ia tunjuk. "Aku mau main ke apartemenmu, dan kau harus mengizinkannya."

"Heh, memangnya selama ini kau selalu meminta izin padaku sebelum kesana? Kau kan selalu muncul tiba-tiba didepan pintu apartemenku apa pun kondisinya," cibir Jaejoong. Ia menggamit lengan Yunho begitu posisi mereka tidak jauh lagi, "ayo." Sayangnya ia tidak melihat cengiran Jiyong, juga sebuah semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi Yunho.

Ragu, Yunho mengikuti langkah kedua pemuda itu dan berjalan memasuki toko yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. Didalamnya mereka disambut oleh wanita si penjaga toko.

"Selamat siang," sapanya ramah. Detik berikutnya wanita itu seperti menyadari sesuatu dan kembali tersenyum一kali ini intensitasnya sedikit berbeda. Dan pada detik berikutnya lagi, kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh sang penjaga toko itu membuahkan sebuah tawa menggelegar dan semburat berwarna merah muda 一bisakah ini dikatakan merah?一 menghiasi duapasang pipi err, dua wajah?

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Jiyong 一yang telah melepaskan genggamannya pada Jaejoong一 langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu kedua telinganya yang tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan si penjaga toko.

Sedangkan wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong berubah menjadi merah padam mendengarnya. Jaejoong pun segera melepaskan genggamannya meski pun dengan enggan. Ia yakin, pasti genggaman tangannya itulah yang membuat si penjaga toko berkata seperti itu.

"Silahkan kesebelah sini, kasur disebelah sini khusus didesain untuk pasangan, terlebih pasangan muda yang baru menikah seperti kalian ."

**＿＿****YUNJAE™ Kotoba wa Iranai****＿＿**

"Puah, kuharap kotak tertawaku tidak rusak karena terus menerus tertawa dari tadi." Jiyong mengelus-ngelus perutnya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi panjang milik Universitasnya.

Yunho mengikuti Jiyong dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu, "segitu lucunya kah untukmu, Hyung? Itu malah membuatku malu," tanya Yunho.

Jiyong menoleh pada Yunho, ia berdecak dan menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Yunho, "ckckck, bukan itu一"

"Selamat siang, GD-sshi."  
Kalimatnya terpotong oleh sebuah sapaan yang dilontarkan seorang perempuan yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna biru. Jiyong membalas sapaan itu dengan tersenyum manis, dan perempuan itu berlalu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Wow, kau mengenal perempuan yang cantik rupa-rupanya, Hyung." Ujar Yunho.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya kok," Jiyong menopang dagunya, "aaah~ kenapa Jaejoong lama sekali. Bukannya dia cuma mengambil partitur lagunya~"

"Lho? Bukannya Hyung mengenalnya? Makanya Hyung membalas sapaannya dengan tersenyum, bukan?" Yunho mengerutkan alisnya dan bersandar pada sandaran bangku dibelakangnya一menikmati belaian angin pada rambutnya.

"Itu refleks kok, karena setiap ke kampus banyak yang menyapaku meski pun secara pribadi aku tidak mengenal mereka."

"Berarti hari ini aku berkenalan dengan orang terkenal nih," ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"Bang! Kau benar!" Jiyong menirukan bunyi pistol dan membentuk jarinya seperti pistol. Membuat pemuda itu tertawa geli.

Jiyong tersenyum, lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "ayo susul, Joongie. Aku bosan menunggu," ajaknya. Ia melangkah pergi dari situ tanpa melihat Yunho mengikutinya atau tidak.

Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak mahasiswa atau pun mahasiswi baik yang tingkatannya sama atau tidak, menyapa pemuda nyentrik yang berjalan didepannya dan dibalas dengan senyum atau sapaan balik一hanya untuk yang pemuda berjaket bulu-bulu itu kenal. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat Jiyong berhenti melangkah. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang membuat Jiyong berhenti tiba-tiba, alisnya berkerut melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan sana. Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri dikelilingi oleh tiga pemuda yang bisa ditebak sebagai kakak tingkatnya.

"Hyaaaah, mereka lagi. Belum menyerah ternyata," gumaman Jiyong membuahkan tatapan Yunho dan juga sebuah pertanyaan tanpa suara dari pemuda itu.

"Pemuda yang memakai kaus biru itu selalu berksikeras mangajak Jaejoong beradu akting dengannya, pemuda yang disebelahnya 一yang memegang kamera一 ingin Jaejoong menjadi model pemotretannya dan terakhir, dia kakak tingkatku dikelas tari, berniat memasukkan Jaejoong kedalam kelas kami karena melihat Jaejoong menarikan tarian yang harusnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh anak semester tiga." Jelas Jiyong dengan ekspresi bodan, beda halnya dengan Yunho yang terlihat sedikit, err, takjub?

'Hei, jangan katakan Jaejoong Hyung itu serba bisa dan sempurna,' batin Yunho.

**＿＿****YUNJAE™ Kotoba wa Iranai****＿＿**

"Oh, akhirnyaaa~ Apartemen Jaejoongieee~" Jiyong langsung merangsek masuk begitu Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya, sama sekali tidak terbesit niat membantu mengangkat kasur 一yang ternyata sudah sampai一 kedalam. Ia berjalan masuk seolah apartemen itu adalah apartemen miliknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terbalut kaus jaring-jaring 一ia telah melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya sembarangan一pada sofa berwarna pink lembut milik Jaejoong, meraih remot televisi dan menyalakannya. Selama beberapa menit ia duduk disana dan menonton, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana dan berjalan kearah pintu yang terletak dibelakang sofa.

"Jaejoongie, kau punya makanan kecil tidak?" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang kini terlihat memasukkan semua boneka kedalam kardus besar didalam sana.

Jaejoong mendongak, "ada strawberry shortcake dikulkas, kau bisa mengambilnya." Setelah mengatakannya ia kembali sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang merupakan pemberian. Sebagian akan ia berikan pada anak-anak di panti yang selalu ia kunjungi tiap minggu dan sebagian akan disusunnya di kamar depan yang merupakan tempat bersantainya一tempat ia bercumbu dengan melodi dan nada-nada indah yang ia sukai. Studio pribadi sepertinya lebih tepat.

Saat strawberry shortcake itu tinggal setengah lingkaran, Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari kamar itu. Jiyong yang duduk dilantai mendongak, "selesai?" tanyanya. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

Pemuda cantik itu melirik pada jam dinding, sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam makan malam. "Tsk, kita melewatkan makan siang. Tunggu disini, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kalian. Kau belum akan pulang bukan, Ji?" tanyanya pada Jiyong yang kembali memakan cake buatannya.

Jiyong menyatukan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk huruf 'O' yang menandakan ia setuju karena sekarang mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Dan Jaejoong pun berlalu dari sana.

Jiyong menelan cake yang telah dikunyahnya, ia mengarahkan garpu kecil ditangannya pada Yunho. "Jadi," mulainya, "bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Jaejoongie, Yunho-yah?"

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin, tapi menurutku Jaejoong hyung itu baik. Selain itu dia cantik dan pintar memasak," jawab Yunho seadanya.

Jiyong mengangguk paham, ia menyodorkan sepotong strawberry shortcake yang langsung diterima oleh Yunho. Melihat Yunho yang asyik mengunyah, sebuah ide iseng terlintas dikepalanya.

"Jaejoongie memang baik," ia pun memulai rencana iseng-iseng dan mungkin berhadiah (?) miliknya. Yunho yang masih sibuk mengunyah hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia juga lembut."

Anggukkan lagi.

"Cantik."

Lagi.

"Masakannya enak."

Lagi.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

Satu kali lagi.

"Atau kau malah mencintainya?"

Dan lagi.

"..."

"..."

"Oh, begitu rupanya~"

"Kutunggu traktirannya ya~" ujar Jiyong lalu melompat turun dari sofa dan melesat menuju dapur begitu hidungnya menangkap bau harum masakan Jaejoong. Ah, jangan lupakan cengiran jahil dan juga kikik tawa yang tertahan dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Sementara disofa, Yunho yang telah menyadari apa yang dilakukannya melotot kaget, ia menoleh cepat kearah Jiyong yang telah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"AH! GD Hyung, ma-maksudku一hukh, uhuk... Uhuk," dan ia pun dengan sukses tersedak一ia lupa bahwa ia belum menelahan kunyahannya.

**＿＿****YUNJAE™ Kotoba wa Iranai****＿＿**

"Kau akan menginap atau pulang, Ji?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari mengeringkan rambut Jiyong yang duduk dilantai bersender sofa yang ia duduki. Mereka sudah berteman semenjak masih menjajak bangku sekolah menengah, keduanya sangat dekat dan sudah terlihat seperti saudara. Terlebih, Jaejoong sudah menganggap Jiyong sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan kegiatan seperti itu sudah rutin terjadi.

Jiyong mendongak dan memberengut sebal, "kau mengusirku?"

Jaejoong beralih menyisir helai-helai cokelat milik Jiyong sebelum menjawab, "aku hanya merasa Seunghyun akan khawatir tidak mendapatimu di tempat kau biasa berjualan. Dan kau tidak memberitahunya bahwa kelasmu hari ini dibubarkan."

"Memang itu mau ku," dengus Jiyong.

"Jangan katakan ada masalah baru lagi," Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang telah selesai membersihkan diri, "cepat keringkan rambutmu! Kau bisa masuk angin karenanya, ini sudah pukul 08.45, Yunnie." Serunya begitu melihat rambut Yunho yang masih basah.

"Tubuhku kuat kok, Hyung." Jawab Yunho seraya tersenyum bangga.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut, tidak ada satu pun orang yang boleh masuk angin di apartemennya. "Haissh! Ganti bajumu sana, dan cepat kemari!"

Yunho pun memasuki kamarnya seraya menggerutu pelan, tubuhnya ini kuat, ia tidak akan pernah terkena penyakit murahan seperti itu.

"Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah ya," celetuk Jiyong tiba-tiba. Membuat Jaejoong menoleh padanya.

"Apanya?"

"Wajahnya, Joongie. Aku langsung mengetahui bahwa dia Pangeran kecilmu saat melihat wajahnya一well, mata mungkin lebih tepat." Jelas Jiyong.

"Kau benar," ucap Jaejoong setuju. Ia kembali memainkan rambut pemuda dibawahnya, "jadi, bisa katakan ada masalah apa lagi antara kau dan Seunghyun?" Ia kembali pada topik awal.

"Tanyakan pada motor kesayangannya," Jiyong menjawab malas-malasan.

"Lagi? Kau cemburu dengan mesin itu lagi?"

"Tsk, mari bertukar tempat dan kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku! Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan motor itu LEBIH dari waktu saat bersamaku!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Jiyong, ia melirik pada ponsel Jiyong yang tergeletak diatas meja. Sebelum akhirnya menepuk puncak kepala Jiyong dan berujar, "dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, sana angkat teleponnya."

Jiyong segera menyambar ponselnya, benar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, Seunghyun meneleponnya. Cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu, dan menyalak garang pada sang penelepon. Membuat Jaejoong tertawa terbahak, dasar. Lama ia mengamati Jiyong membuatnya terhibur saat melihat ekspresi Jiyong yang berubah-ubah seiring dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Seunghyun diseberang sana.

"Apa katanya?" Tanyanya saat Jiyong memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Dia akan menjemputku, katanya hitung sampai sepuluh detik dan ia akan segera sampai disini. Mana mungkin bisa, mustahil." Jawab Jiyong yang diakhirnya diikuti sebuah dengusan.

"Tidak juga, dia itu mahir bermotor. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia bisa sampai dalam sepulu一tuh, dia sudah sampai~" Jaejoong segera mengganti kalimatnya begitu ia mendengar suara deru mesin motor. Apartemennya berada dilantai tiga, dan tidak seperti apartemen dengan ruangan yang begitu luas lainnya. Apartemen Jaejoong terdiri atas lima lantai yang tersusun layaknya apartemen biasa yang hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur dengan dapur dan ruang tamu yang menyatu. Sederhana diluar tetapi mewah didalam adalah konsep yang dijunjung oleh sang arsitektur.

Jiyong yang juga mendengar suara deru mesin itu segera berlari ke beranda dan melongok kebawah. Dan benar saja, ia bisa melihat sebuah figur tegap yang sangat dikenalnya duduk diatas motor. Ia pun kembali kedalam dan menyambar jaket bulunya serta ransel lalu berlari keluar setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Jaejoong yang kembali tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat nyentriknya satu itu. Tepat setelah bunyi pintu depan tertutup, pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan keluarlah Yunho yang hanya mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam dan boxer yang senada, jangan lupa dengan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Lho, GD Hyung kemana, Hyung?" Tanyanya saat tidak mendapati sosok yang baru ia kenal hari ini di ruangan itu.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah beranda, "barusan pulang. Pacarnya datang menjemput," Ujarnya pada Yunho yang kini juga berjalan kearah beranda dan melongok kebawah. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat jaket hitam berhiaskan bulu milik Jiyong yang menghampiri sebuah sosok berjaket kulit putih yang duduk diatas motor besar.

Jaejoong berbalik dan mulai kembali berjalan kedalam, "ayo kemari, aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu." Ajaknya pada Yunho yang masih melihat kebawah.

Yunho hanya diam dan detik berikutnya ia terkejut saat melihat Jiyong dan sosok yang duduk diatas motor itu berciuman dengan panas. Mulutnya menganga, bukankah tadi Jaejoong mengatakan pemuda nyentrik yang suka cengar-cengir itu dijemput oleh pacarnya? Tapi, tapi, ia yakin sekali bahwasahnya sosok yang berada diatas motor itu seorang pemuda. Tidak mungkin jika pacarnya seorang gadis tomboy, merujuk pada tubuh tegap yang dilihatnya.

"Yunnie! Kau akan benar-benar masuk angin jika terus berdiri disana dengan rambut basah!" Seruan Jaejoong mengalihkannya, setelah melihat kedua sosok dibawah sana sudah tidak ada lagi, ia berjalan masuk kedalam dan duduk dilantai saat Jaejoong menyuruhnya duduk disana. Ia masih bingung dan sedikit, err, merasa apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah sekedar imajinasinya saja.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hm?"

"GD Hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Euh, tidak jadi." Yunho mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin bertanya atas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda yang duduk dibawahnya, "putar tubuhmu menghadapku." Perintahnya pada Yunho yang langsung pemuda itu turuti.

Jaejoong kembali mengeringkan rambut Yunho dengan telaten membuat sang empunya menutup kedua mata sipit itu一menikmati sentuhan jemari Jaejoong pada rambutnya. Jaejoong meneliti wajah dihadapannya dan seakan terlena oleh lekuk-lekuk itu, tanpa sadar ia, mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri.

Pandangannya turun kebawah, kearah bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho yang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dikecup. Dan ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya一lebih tepat jika dikatakan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. Sedikit lagi, dan kedua bibir itu akan saling menempel tetapi seolah teringat oleh sesuatu. Jaejoong dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yunho. Semburat merah pun menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Batinnya pun berteriak gusar.

'Tidak boleh, Kim Jaejoong. Kau itu bukan apa-apanya!'

**[ To be Continued ]  
**  
A.N : Pernah di-_post_ di fb saya beberapa bulan yang lalu, **Prince Minkyu**. Sekarang menjadi tahun lalu, ya? :D

**...**

****::balesan untuk yg ga login::

**Trililililili** : Wah, makasih.. Maaf ya, ga cepat.. masih mau baca kan yah? Wkwkwk xD

**Himawari Ezuki** : Ga kok, Appa-nya aja yang mesum *dicakarberuang* Kalau itu mah rahasia perusahaan~

**Nony** : Itu bakalan terjawab chapter depan hehehe.. Tunggu yaa :D

**doki doki** : Namanya juga Jung Jaejoong, kelakuan e ga jelas *duaaaakkk* mahasiswa atau musisi? Adik Jaejoong? Itu masih rahasia huahahahahahah xD

**shimmax** : Annyeong~ wah, wah, yadongnya langsung kumat.. Dosa dong sayanya bikin yadong kumat xD

**L R L** : Iyeee, udah lanjut kok! I lop yuu pull, sini saya cium ( ◦˘ з˘(◦'ںˉ◦) *kumat* wkwkwk Aduh, jadi malu.. ini FF jelek kok..

**Jaejoongholic** : Udah lanjut kok.. makasih ya :D

**Mina yunjae** : Iya, lanjut~~ Semangat Yunjae!

Maaf sedikit lama, karena, jujur, saya sempat lupa untuk mengupdate ini hahahaha *duaaak* Terimakasih kepada Anda yang telah bersedia me-review, fav, follow, dan Hey! Silent Reader disanaaaa~~ Aku **mencintaimu**C:

:: Judul diambil dari Album **Heart, mind and soul** _track_ 02一dengan judul yang sama, Kotoba **wa Iranai** (_**No words are needed**_)

**0609prince  
Cannabis G, April and Mei 2012.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kotoba wa Iranai**

(_No Words are needed_)

© **Cannabis G**

_**a **_**Yunjae****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一**_**'**__**s fanfiction**_

_Don't like_, _don't read_! _Don't review and_ _just go back_!

**..**

_Genre_ : _Romance_, _school life, and boys love aka boyxboy_.

_Rated_ : T

**..**

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**.**

_**WARNING**_**!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

Upacara penyambutan sekolah.

Sungguh, sembilan tahun ia sekolah dan selama itu pula ia membenci tiga kata diatas. Untuk apa melakukan upacara yang berisikan oleh kata-kata yang selalu sama setiap tahunnya. Jung Yunho, memandang jengah pada seorang murid laki-laki yang tergagap diatas panggung didepan sana, murid laki-laki dengan rambut yang disisir rapi kesamping dengan kacamata tebal yang hampir menutupi wajah murid itu. Ia mendengus pelan, benar-benar, ternyata masih ada saja yang berpenampilan seperti itu dijaman sekarang. Sebuah kekehan yang berasal dari kursi disebelahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda culun didepan sana.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau menjadi gila karena dilempar botol oleh perempuan yang kau kencani tadi malam, hei, jidat lebar." Ejeknya malas.

"Sebuah botol tidak akan bisa membuatku menjadi gila," Yoochun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah lalu menunjuk kearah panggung, "aku hanya menertawakan dia. Coba lihat, masa masih ada orang yang berpenampilan seperti itu dijaman sekarang? Aku yakin didalam hatimu kau setuju denganku."

"Kau benar, dan taruhan, pasti disekolah asalnya penuh dengan anak-anak seperti dia."

"Itu pasti," Yoochun mencibir pada Yunho saat sahabatnya itu mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu dikatakan lagi. "Ah, tadi aku mendengar sebuah berita yang lumayan menarik dari anak perempuan yang kutemui didekat pintu masuk tadi. Kau tahu一?"

Belum selesai Yoochun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang sahabat langsung memotongnya sambil menunjukkan raut tak bersalah yang kental akan ejekan, "aku tidak tahu."

Yoochun menepuk dahinya, tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan dua kata itu karena pada akhirnya pasti ia akan terkena keisengan seorang Jung Yunho. Ia melirik sengit pada sahabatnya, "mana mungkin kau akan tahu kalau kau memotong perkataanku, brengsek!" umpatnya kasar membuat Yunho tertawa penuh kemenangan karena kembali berhasil membuat ia kesal. "Kudengar tahun ini ada dua orang yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna, harusnya salah satu dari mereka yang mewakili kita, bukan si culun peringkat dua ketinggalan jaman didepan sana~" ia mengendikkan bahu kearah kursi yang terlihat sedikit terpisah dengan jejeran kursi murid baru yang mereka tempati.

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kendikan bahu Yoochun dan mendapati dua orang murid laki-laki yang duduk didua buah kursi yang sedikit terpisah, mereka terlihat cuek dan terlihat menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka, mempunyai rambut ikal sewarna madu dan terlihat menunduk kebawah一kearah tangannya yang memegang sebuah _PSP_ berwarna hitam legam. Disebelahnya duduk murid lainnya yang mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna putih dengan sablonan seekor naga dibelakangnya, ia terlihat mengunyah sebuah permen karet dan meniupnya一membuat balon sebesar mungkin yang ia bisa, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka bungkus permen karet yang baru. Yunho menatap kebawah dan mendapati banyak bungkus permen karet dibawah kaki murid ber-_hoodie_ naga itu. Ia mengerenyit dan menoleh pada Yoochun yang kini terlihat asyik memandangi seorang murid perempuan yang duduk didepannya, "mereka tidak terlihat seperti murid yang mendapatkan 600 poin."

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya, "kau ini lupa ya? Sebuah peribahasa mengatakan '_Don't judge a book by the cover_', dijaman seperti ini apa pun bisa terjadi. Tapi yah, aku tidak peduli itu, aku hanya akan peduli jika populasi wanita cantik nan seksi di dunia ini berkurang." Ia memajukan tubuhnya kedepan dan menepuk bahu murid perempuan yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan setelah murid itu menoleh kebelakang, Yoochun mengeluarkan senyuman juga kata-kata andalannya, "hei! Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, manis?"

Yunho mendecak, sahabatnya itu mulai lagi. Ia sudah bersama dengan Yoochun semenjak mereka di Taman Kanak-Kanak dan dari seluruh tahun yang mereka jalani bersama, hanya satu sifat itu yang tidak bisa dihilangkan, bahkan menjadi bertambah parah. Yoochun dengan ke-_playboy_-annya. Masih membekas diingatannya seolah-olah itu baru terjadi kemarin sore, saat Yoochun menggoda guru TK mereka dan mengejar-ngejar guru itu dan tidak lupa dengan sejuta kata-kata yang harusnya tidak diketahui oleh anak yang berumur lima tahun membuat sang guru menangis, merasa gagal sebagai seorang guru dalam menjaga kepolosan salah seorang muridnya *?*. Yunho sangat yakin, yakin seyakin-yakinnya, itu semua pasti karena sinetron-sinetron yang selalu bibi Park tonton setiap sore harinya dengan Yoochun yang duduk dipangkuan dan sebuah _lollipop_ dikedua tangan mungilnya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap kearah panggung, sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang kini telah berdiri menggantikan sosok si culun diatas sana.

"Jihyun Noona," gumamnya pelan.

"一selamat pagi dan selamat datang untuk kalian para murid baru di Shinwa. Mohon kerjasama kalian untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Jika ada diantara kalian ada yang mengalami kesulitan, silahkan datang ke berkonsultasi ke Ruangan Osis. Saya Jung Jihyun (*) dan juga para anggota lainnya akan berusaha membantu kalian. Sekian dan terimakasih."

**..**

**一****YunJae YunJae YunJae YunJae YunJae****一**

**..**

Yunho berdiri bersandar pada dinding didekat pintu keluar aula, ia terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya kedinding dibelakangnya. Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah empat orang murid dari pintu yang berada disebelah Yunho, dua murid perempuan dan dua murid laki-laki. Yunho segera berdiri tegak dan menghampiri salah seorang dari mereka, setelah jaraknya dengan murid perempuan yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia berdiri diam didekat pintu aula cukup dekat, ia menepuk pelan bahu murid itu. "Jihyun Noona," panggilnya.

Jung Jihyun segera menoleh begitu ia merasakan tepukan dibahu kirinya juga sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya, matanya sedikit terbelalak begitu mengetahui siapa yang menegurnya. "Yunho-yaaaaaahhhh~" Jihyun menerjang memeluk Yunho, membuat pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Semburat tipis berwarna merah muda merambati kedua pipi Yunho yang cukup berisi, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tadinya terdiam menggantung dikedua sisi tubuhnya, berniat membalas pelukan Jihyun. Sayangnya, Jihyun telah melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Yunho一membuat pemuda itu menampilkan sikap tidak suka karena diperlakukan seperti anak-anak.

"Noona kira kau ikut pindah dengan Paman dan Bibi ke Jepang, rupa-rupanya kau malah muncul di Shinwa dan menjadi adik tingkat Noona, eh?," celoteh Jihyun. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menyuruh ketiga temannya untuk menunggunya sebentar.

'Mana mungkin aku pergi dan merusak rencanaku untuk masuk kesini dan bertemu dengan Noona,' batin Yunho, ia menyingkirkan tangan Jihyun yang berada dipuncak kepalanya, "Noona mengusirku?"

"Eh, memangnya Noona bilang begitu?" bukannya menjawab, Jihyun malah balik bertanya. "Lalu, kau tinggal sendirian di rumahmu?" ia kembali bertanya.

Yunho menggeleng, "tidak. Pak tua sialan itu menyuruhku tinggal dengan anak dari temannya semasa kuliah dulu. Berdua, di apartemen kawasan timur," ia memilih menjawab pertanyaan kedua Jihyun dan mengacuhkan yang pertama.

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa namanya? Tampan 'kah?" layaknya remaja putri pada umumnya, sepupu dari pihak Ayahnya itu bertanya dengan antusias dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Dari pada tampan, lebih pantas disebut cantik. Namanya Kim Jaejoong," Jihyun membisu begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Yunho. Lima detik kemudian sebuah seringai jenaka terlukis dibibir mungilnya. Yunho yang hendak bertanya mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar Yoochun yang meneriakkan namanya, ia berbalik dan menemukan Yoochun yang kini terlihat menumpukkan kedua tangan diatas luutnya.

"Ada apa一hei! Kenapa kau menarikku!" protesnya karena sahabat berjidat lebarnya itu menarik paksa lengannya.

Yoochun berbalik dan menatap sebal Yunho, "kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan guru tadi? Kita disuruh melihat papan pengumuman untuk melihat pembagian kelas dan setelahnya segera pergi ke kelas dimana nama kita tercantum! Dan untuk empat tahun terakhir ini kita sekelas lagi, awas saja kalau kau mengambil perhatian semua murid perempuan di kelas nanti seperti sebelum-sebelumnya!" ia segera mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya setelah mengatakan kalimat diatas dalam satu tarikan nafas. Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan, jangan salahkan ketampanannya yang selalu menarik perhatian perempuan, salahkan saja Ayahnya yang menurunkan semua gen yang ia punya pada dirinya.

"Ternyata Yoochun yang dulu cengeng sekali itu sudah pergi entah kemana," Jihyun yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan memmbuka suaranya, berhasil membuat Yoochun memperhatikannya.

"Jihyun Noona!" kaget Yoochun, ia mendekati Jihyun lalu meraih tangan kanan Jihyun, "maaf sebelumnya karena Park Yoochun ini sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Noona sedari tadi. Noona tahu? Noona terlalu bersinar sampai-sampai luput dari pandangan mataku,' gombalnya dan mengecup tangan Jihyun.

Yunho menatap jengkel pada sang sahabat dan dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan ia menyikut perut Yoochun keras一membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan dan bersiap melemparkan cacian pada dirinya yang untungnya urung karena mereka mendengar suara bel yang Jihyun katakan sebagai bel tanda masuk kelas. Keduanya pun langsung berpamitan pada sang Noona dan tiga orang dibelakangnya yang ternyata masih berada disitu, lalu setelahnya segera pergi menuju kelas mereka untuk setahun kedepan dengan saling adu pelototan dan menjegal satu sama lain. Membuat Jihyun tertawa terhibur oleh sikap keduanya yang tidak pernah berubah dan mungkin tidak akan berubah. Jihyun berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya di osis yang sabar menungguinya sedari tadi.

"Jadi itu sepupu kecilmu yang pernah kau ceritakan pada kami?" pemuda yang menjadi wakilnya itu bertanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan. "Melihat sikapnya saat kau menerjang memeluknya tadi, aku berani bertaruh bahwa ia menyukaimu. Dan mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan utama dia tidak ikut pindah ke Jepang bersama dengan orangtuanya."

Jihyun tertawa, "sebenarnya telingamu terbuat dari apa sampai-sampai kau bisa mendengar percakapan kami dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh itu?" tanyanya mengejek, ia membuka pintu ruangan osis dan masuk kedalamnya, "dan untuk soal dia menyukaiku, ia salah paham. Sejujurnya yang disukainya itu bukan aku, melainkan Roh salju ber-_syal_ merah. Seandainya insiden itu tidak terjadi, aku yakin dia tidak akan merepotkanku dengan selalu mencari perhatian dariku, ha-aah~"

"Roh salju ber-_syal_ merah? Insiden? Aku tidak mengerti," sang sekretaris bergumam sementara tangannya tetap mengerjakan laporan osis yang harus diserahkan kepada kepala sekolah mereka.

Jihyun mengangkat bahunya dan lebih memilih merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan telepon genggam miliknya. Mencari sebuah nomor dijajaran kontak yang ia miliki dan meneleponnya. Perlu beberapa detik hingga orang diseberang sana mengangkat panggilannya, "halo? Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang si rubah cilik yang bersamamu sekarang!?"

**..**

**一****YunJae YunJae YunJae YunJae YunJae****一**

**..**

Peluh menetes dikedua pelipisnya, matanya yang berwarna hitam sekelam malam menatap nyalang pada lantai dibawahnya一seolah-olah jika ia berpaling sedetik saja dirinya akan langsung ditelan oleh makhluk yang berada dibawah sana. Rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi kini berantakan, bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Kim Jaejoong, kembali merutuki dirinya. Gigitannya pada kuku-kuku jari kanannya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Oh, ayolah, Kim Jaejoong! Mereka pasti akan menertawaimu jika melihat keadaanmu sekarang! Takut pada makhluk menjijikkan yang masuk dalam golongan insekta, berwarna cokelat dengan cara berjalan seperti orang mabuk! Ia bahkan tidak takut saat dikelilingi tiga berandalan 一hari itu ia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Jundu, sahabatnya一 yang berusaha menggoda mereka dan mengirim ketiga berandalan itu ke rumah sakit milik Ayahnya dengan beberapa tulang yang retak. Lagi pula, jika mengingat bagaimana kelakuannya saat masih dibangku sekolah. Ia benar-benar terlihat konyol saat ini, berada diatas meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memasak, ketakutan oleh serangga yang harusnya hanya ditakuti oleh perempuan. Ketakutan oleh seekor kecoak. Kecoak, kecoak! **Garis bawahi itu**.

"Kenapa… kenapa dari sekian banyaknya Negara didunia ini, juga dapur di dunia ini. Kenapa makhluk menjijikkan yang hidup diseluruh dunia kecuali di kutub itu bisa muncul di dapurku! Aku tidak ingat tidak membersihkan dapur, uuhh," gerutu Jaejoong. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan gerutuan itu.

"Aku pulang!" Terdengar suara dari asal pintu terbuka, detik kemudian Yunho muncul dari arah pintu depan, "lho, Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan diatas meja?"

**..**

**一****YunJae YunJae YunJae YunJae YunJae****一**

**..**

Yunho mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sudah tiga menit ia berdiri mematung didepan pintu apartemennya dan Jaejoong dan untuk satu menitnya, ia selalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu apartemen itu 一ia sudah memutar kunci apartemen tiga menit yang lalu一 dan membukanya. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam dan melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu apartemen kembali. Yunho menelan ludah sebelum berujar, "aku pulang!"

'Euh, tetap saja rasanya aneh mengucapkan ini,' batinnya.

"Lho, Hyung?" apa yang kau lakukan diatas meja?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok Jaejoong duduk diatas meja yang biasa digunakan pemuda itu untuk memasak. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah memelas dengan peluh yang menetes dan rambut berantakan, "woaaaa, kau kenapa, Hyung?" ia kembali bertanya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencengkram kemeja seragam Yunho dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, "Yu-Yunnie…"

"Ya?" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkram seragamnya.

"Tolong aku," ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Jaejoong melirik kebawah dan histeris begitu melihat seekor kecoak yang kini tepat dibawah meja dapurnya, "singkirkan… singkirkan makhluk menjijikkan itu," gumamnya pelan penuh kengerian.

Yunho yang hanya mendengar gumaman samar dari pemuda dihadapannya ini memajukan tubuhnya, ia memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, "singkirkan? Aku harus menyingkir kan apa, Hyung?" tanyanya yang sayangnya tidak diindahkan oleh pemuda cantik yang kini semakin merapat pada dirinya dengan pandangan lurus kebawah.

"Gyaaaa, dia datang. Dia datang!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris lalu memeluk tubuh Yunho yang berada dalam jangkauannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Yunho sedikit banyak terdorong kebelakang karenanya, dengan sigap ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menumpukkan beratnya pada si pemuda yang masih memeluknya一mencoba menyeimbangkan posisinya agar tidak jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Jaejoong yang kini rasa _paranoid_-nya mencapai maksimal malah menganggap kedua tangan Yunho yang memeluk dan mengelus pinggangnya itu adalah kecoak yang telah berhasil naik keatas meja dan kini berada dipinggangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya yang tadinya sudah longgar pada leher Yunho yang tidak siap menahan berat badan Jaejoong dan ia pun一

Brak Bruuukk!

一jatuh terjungkal kebelakang dengan indahnya. Indah disini mengacu pada tubuh Jaejoong yang jatuh menimpa tubuh Yunho, dengan kedua tangannya melingkar dileher si pelajar dan juga, Jaejoong yang menyurukkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher milik Yunho. Indah bukan?

Padahal sebenarnya penyebab adegan indah itu, si kecoa yang dimaksud, masih berada dibawah一sepertinya ia urung memanjat ketempat Jaejoong berada karena takut mengganggu adegan _lovey_-_dovey_ kedua pemuda itu. Dan ia segera berlari pergi entah kemana setelah dirinya hampir tertindih, oh! Atau jangan-jangan ia berlari karena masih ingin melindungi otak _innocent_-nya dari adegan tindih-menindih Yunho dan Jaejoong? Uwaa, saudara-saudara, si kecoak ternyata YunJae _shipper_!

**[** _Mana mungkiiiinnnnn!_ **]**

Tunggu dulu, memangnya kecoak punya otak?

**[** _Sudahlah, balik kecerita!_ **]**

Yunho meringis pelan saat kapas yang sudah dibasahi oleh alkohol itu menyentuh lukanya, benar, luka, saat jatuh tadi lengannya bersenggolan dengan kursi kayu yang berada disana. "Aku tidak percaya," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang membersihkan lukanya dengan telaten.

"Apanya?" Tanya Jaejoong dan masih berkonsentrasi pada luka lecet yang disebabkannya.

"Demi Tuhan, itu hanya seekor kecoak, Hyung." Ujar Yunho, "tidak seharusnya kau takut dengan makhluk yang bahkan ukurannya tidak sebesar telapak tangan."

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yunho, "yeah, demi Tuhan. Itu hanya **seekor** kecoak yang tidak sebesar telapak tangan." Ia mengulang kalimat Yunho sambil menekan kapas berbalut alkohol itu pada luka Yunho kuat-kuat, juga mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yunho yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Adudududuh, sakit, Hyung," ringisan keras keluar dari sela bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Jaejoong menjauhkan kapas itu dari luka Yunho dan melonggarkan cengkramannya yang kini meninggalkan jejak biru pada pergelangan tangan sang pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu. Ia mendecih, "kalau saja insiden itu tidak terjadi, kau pasti tidak akan berkata begitu padaku karena kau tahu benar apa penyebabnya. Dan juga tidak melupakan kenangan yang kita buat selama tiga hari itu," gumamnya lirih sampai-sampai Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya tidak bisa mendengar apa isi gumamannya.

Jaejoong menutup kotak P3K itu setelah yakin luka Yunho bersih, oh, dia tidak akan menutup luka itu karena semakin sering ia terkena udara maka semakin cepat pula pulihnya dan luka itu tidak akan berbekas. Itu lah yang ia lakukan selama ini jika ia terluka, lihatlah tubuhnya mulus dari yang namanya bekas luka. Pemuda cantik itu menunduk kearah luka Yunho, "sakit, sakit pergilah...," bisiknya lalu mencium lengan Yunho yang terluka.

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdesir hangat saat Jaejoong mencium lukanya dan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia merasa pernah mengalami ini dulu, dulu sekali, jauh dimasa lampau. Tetapi saat ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya, kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit.

Seolah tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, Jaejoong segera melepaskan lengan Yunho dan dengan gugup berkata, "ma-maaf, aku sulit menghentikan kebiasaan yang satu ini." Ia berdiri dari sofa dan meletakkan kotak P3K-nya ditempat semula lalu setelahnya berbalik menghadap Yunho yang masih duduk diatas sofa, "tidak ada makan malam hari ini," katanya yang langsung menuai erangan protes dari pemuda bermarga Jung itu. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau berada disatu ruangan dengan makhluk menjijikkan itu," jawab Jaejoong seolah mengerti apa yang ingin Yunho ucapkan padanya.

"Hyung, itu hanya seekor kecoak," ucap Yunho frustasi. Masa hanya karena seekor kecoak ia tidak mendapatkan makan malam hari ini? Yang benar saja! "Tidak seharusnya kau takut dengan kecoak, Hyung."

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan remote televisi ini akan dengan senang hati mencium bibirmu." Ancam Jaejoong yang kini tengah memainkan benda yang dimaksud ditangan kanannya. Yunho menghela nafas, padahal ia sengaja menolak ajakan Yoochun makan dikedai langganan mereka karena ia ingin memakan masakan Jaejoong yang sangat terasa pas dilidahnya. Ia menyangga dahinya dengan tangan kanannya saat mendengar perutnya menyanyikan sebuah simfoni yang memekakkan telinga.

**[ **_**To be Continued**_** ]**

**..**

**A/N : **Mungkin kalian akan bosan membaca ff saya, karena, sungguh, saya kalau bikin ff alurnya lambatnya ga ketulungan. Err, soalnya kalau cepat-cepat saya merasa _feel_-nya ga dapat. Kalau keberatan dengan cara penulisan saya, kamu boleh kok ninggalin ff ini :)

Nah, untuk _chapter_ depan, mungkin _update_-nya sedkit lama karena belum ada huruf yang diketik barang satu pun hahahahaha *duaaaak*

**...**

******* Jung Jihyun atau Jun Jihyun**. Saya rasa tanpa dijelaskan pun Anda tahu siapa dia. Yeah, Jung Yunho mengidolakan perempuan yang bermain di _Sassy Girl_ sebagai Chunhyang ini, sampai-sampai membuat Kim Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memainkan peran seperti Chunhyang. _Man_, _he is jealous_!

**...**

**...**

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : Err, yg _login_ saya balasnya lewat PM :) Iya, bakalan sering kok si naga muncul.. Eh, kenapa ga cium? Karena saya ga nyuruh kali ya *dicakarberuang*

Balesan _review non login_ :

**Ryu** : Unik? Jelek kok.. Makasih ya :)

**trililililili** : Kecoa itu pembawa berkah lho *nunjuk paragraf atas* iya, udah update nih :D

**shipper** : Hm, gitu ya? Mungkin karena belum dijelasin apa-apa soal sekolahnya? Menurut saya pas.. kalau masalah umur jauh sih, di **Vamps** lebih jauh *promosi* wkwkwk xD

**Himawari Ezuki** :

GD : Ah, eh? Bahasa kerennya itu bagi-bagiin hasil kerajinan gue, tapi pake duit *kibas poni* terus bahasa ga kerennya itu gue jadi pedagang kaki lima *injekinauthor* Eh! Motor Seunghyunnie itu keren kali! Alap-alap apenye! *glare*

_Author_ : Iyah, itu kekuatan sebenarnya dari sebuah ranjang! _Yeah, come on_. _**Go gay, go gayy**_~~~

**karinaps **: Yaelah, masa sih tega nendang saya yang unyu ini *_puppyeyes_* Bukannya ga mau, diotak saya udah ada alurnya, bahkan sampe _omake_. Masalahnya itu, saya ga mood ngetik *duaaak* ah, ya, ini juga ff lama.. Cuma baru di-_post_ disini wkwkwk xD

**jung jaema** : Maklum, uke pan G4HOL nya mesti sama uke-uke rempong *lirik twittUmma*

**Hibiki Kurenai** : Iyah, kamu juga ketawanya ga berhenti xD Maklum, jiwa uke-nya susah ditutupin wkwkwkwk

**jennychan** : Iya, udah kenal. Soalnya Umma latihan mulu depan kaca pagi-pagi wkwkwkwk

**LawRuuLiet** : Syukur deh suka, ane demen yg gayanya slengekan *?* kaya GD gitu, bahkan doi berani sama JYP wkwkwk xD Iyah, pangeran kecil yg nyelamatin Umma dari serangan kecoak raksasa *dikate_Ultra-man_* wohohoho, nanti bakalan saya jelasin pelan-pelan xD

Makasih juga buat yang _**login**_, _**favorite**_, _**follow**_, _**alert **_dan lain-lainnya.

Oh! _Silent reader_-saaaaan~ **I LOP YU**!

_Special thanks_ :

**NaraYuuki**/**Qhia503**/**YuyaLoveSungmin**/**desi2121**/**diitactorlove**/**maria8**/**YukimaruNara**/**Couphie**/**shimasisah**/**BooFishy**/**kyu501lover**/**hatakehanahungry**/**irengiovanny**/**SparKSomniA0321**

**...**

**...**

**Juni 2012, Cannabis G.**

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith !


End file.
